Len All Alone (Vocaloid FanFic)
by Kaito-Len
Summary: Hello! Just wanna get this out the way really quick. I am new here and this will be my first fan fiction on this site. I hope you enjoy. Yes, I'm going to start off with a nice depressing Len Kagamine from Vocaloid Fanfic. Couples: Len X Kaito (1 sided love). Kaito X Gakupo. Rated: M


**Hello! Just wanna get this out the way really quick. I am new here and this will be my first fan fiction on this site. I hope you enjoy. Yes, I'm going to start off with a nice depressing Len Kagamine from Vocaloid Fanfic. _ This FanFic is not in chapters and won't be. It's all here in black and white on 1 page~**

**Couples: Len X Kaito (1 sided love). Kaito X Gakupo.**

**Rated: M**

**Note: No characters belong to me. Song at the end does NOT belong to me.**

It had been 20 days. 20 whole days. From second to second, minuet to minuet, hour to hour. Little Lenny clenched his fists, sitting outside leaning on a new blossoming Sakura tree. The little kiddy snorted in disgust. _Stupid Kaito-Kun. Baka! _Where the only words which ran around in Len's head; never seeming to come to a stop.

20 Days since Len had been left loveless. Yet, the blonde still remembered it vividly. It was just another normal night...

_"Kaito-Kun!" Len yipped, bouncing happily down the halls, a great big grin on his face. Today WAS THE day! The day that would change everything! _

_For as long as Len could remember- Kaito had always been his number 1. Nobody would take that away from him. 'Kaito-Kun's all mine! He's been giving the right signs back to me...? Hasn't he..?' Len suddenly drew to an immediate halt. Eyes widen with a sudden shock as the little boy began to doubt himself. 'What if he d-d-dosent like me..?' The thought ran though Len's head like a sharp bullet to the head. Retreat! Retreat! Alarm bells rung inside his head, quickly Len turned tail, spinning around to run back to his room- all confidence suddenly lost._

_*THUD*_

_Oh sweet Lord. That did not sound good at all. Len found himself upon the floor, looking dazed as he grimaced in a slight pain, his hand carving his rump to gently rub it better._

"_Len... I'm sorry are you okay...?"_

_It was that voice. The voice that sent a blush darting across the young boys rather pale face as it dusted under his eyes and across his nose. "K-Kaito-K-Kun..." Where the only words which tripped out of Lenny's mouth. _

_Kaito held out his hand, a nice sorry smile crossed his lips- instantly sending Len's heart a flutter. "Take my hand... I'm sorry, I'll pull you up," Kaito offered sweetly, Len's head screamed at him to stop blushing, but it couldn't be helped. 'Yup! Another sign he likes me!' The love sick boy chirped in his little blonde head, literally believing anything was a sign at this point. Lenny held out his hand, reaching out and grabbing hold of the Blue Man's hand, slipping his stubby little digits into Kaito's grooves in his fingers, holding onto him tightly before letting Kaito pull him back onto his two feet._

"_Thank you Kaito-Kun!" Len's eyes grew in size sparkling as he clasped his hands together, looking dreamily at Kaito. "Ehehe... No problem, Len" Kaito somewhat nervously chuckled- placing a hand behind his head, rubbing it gently. Was this nerves Kaito was feeling?! Or... was it just awkwardness... Who knew?_

"_Well...I have to be going to my room now, Kaito-Kun...um...Homework..." Len squeaked nervously- sensing Kaito's assumed awkwardness and tried to slip past him, thinking Kaito would stop him, bend down and take his little chin with his fingers, move down and whisper how much he loved Len, and how they would forever be together, before it was all sealed by a kiss._

_However, Len's dream was shattered- as Kaito moved out the way, waving to Len and wished him happy studying._

_Lenny's little heart slightly sunk into his shoes, waving also, before packing off into his own room, trudging up the stairs sadly, before closing his bedroom door behind him, sinking down onto his bed letting hhis bed covers engulf him. Len wasn't going to wallow in sadness! Oh no not today! You see, our little Blondie had a plan..._

_It was 2:50. 2:50 AM. From second to second, minuet to minuet, hour to hour. Little Lenny's eyes began to droop, becoming red, sore and bloodshot. Having to double check the time on his little alarm clock next to his bed, Len pulled himself up. Our little Banana Boy was still dressed in his usual attire- no sign of bed clothes. Ah yes, the plan you ask? Len has it all covered._

_Dragging himself to the door, Len sloppily opened it. Kaito's room was on his mind. It was late- hopefully the adult would be sleepy, letting Len sleep with him. Little Lenny couldn't wait, the plan waking him up again, as he closed his door, hopping very quietly down the hall the grin on his face now un-removable. _

_Len lifted a hand, eyes bright, his fear being replaced by happiness. This was just great! 'Ahhh~ Sleeping with Kaito-Kun!' Len thought. He curled his hands into his palm, ready to knock on the door..._

"_AH!"_

_What the hell?! Len jumped. A violent scream? 'What? Is Kaito-Kun getting kill-' Len's thought was cut off by another violent scream which was followed by a moan. 'W-what's going on...? Kaito-Kun's getting murdered...! I have to save him!"_

_Immediate tears flooded into his wide nervous eyes, pushing open the door with a violent shove. That was it. Len's innocence. Kaboom._

_That was it. A flash of long purple hair, a short breathless grunt from the man with blue hair. Len stared, mouth wide and dropping open on a hinge. Len tried to speak- but nothing came. Nothing at all. Nothingness. _

"_M-MNNMN..MNN W-WHA?! –LEN!" Len jumped, Kaito's voice was broken from those crescendoing groans, now just a massive scream in horror. Len's head snapped over to sound source, tears flowing like a waterfall down his face, crashing in puddles at his feet. What a bastard. _

_Gakupo looked up, from teasing Kaito's nipples in his teeth, love bites and sex sores obvious around Kaito's body, mostly chest and neck. The eggplant hissed, giving a menacing glare to Len- VERY annoyed about his privacy being interrupted._

_Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Len instantly turned away, his heart broken, soul snapped. Nothing could be worse than this. His first ever love. Gone. Horrible. Sick. Len's walk slowly sped up into a run before a sprint, tears running off his cheeks and whipped behind him. Sobbing was soon heard- Obviously indicating Len didn't care who he woke up. Our Blondie sobbed, screamed and whined. This was truly heart breaking. Kaito! That bastard!_

It had been 40 days. 40 whole days. From second to second, minuet to minuet, hour to hour. Little Lenny's fists where clenched. Rotting outside leaning on an old blossoming Sakura tree. His eyes had lost colour, a smile drained from his face along with his skin colour. Len was freezing, his hair greasying and blood pouring.

A knife, so cleanly plunged into his wrist.

"_I sense there's something in the wind..._

_That seems like tragedies at hand..._

_And though I like to stand by him..._

_Can't shake this feeling that I have..._

_The worst is just around the bend..._

_And does he notice..._

_My feelings for him...?_

_And will he see..._

_How much he means to me...?_

_I think it's not to be..."_


End file.
